Jewel
Jewel is a character who appears in Grim Tales. She is a character commissioned for Numa340 for several works of art by Bleedman and eventually made her way into the comic. She is intended to be the daughter of Mimi and Grim Jr.. Story She appears in a bar in the outskirts of the City of Aku working there as a maid. She serves the food to Chi who orders two from everything on the menu, stating that no one else has ever done that. Jewel and Chi talk for a bit, it clearly showing that Chi is attracted to Jewel due to her looking quite a lot like Mimi. She tells that she has been working for Nooma for quite some time now as a waitress. She witnessed the fight between many hunters against Dan Phantom. When it was time for Chi to pay, she did not give the complete bill and the remaining would be taken off her paycheck. Appearance Jewel takes most of her appearance from her mother, Mimi. She is a rather tall devil-like being. She has the same style black horns and a "chakra gem" on her forehead. Unlike Mimi she has regular arms and the same brown hair that Junior has. In addition she wears big round glasses. Her attire that she wears in most of the fan-art is a black leather clothing piece decorated with red jewels which covers her private parts. Like Mimi she wears long black heels. She also wears a blue hoodie which covers her hands most of the time. In her first appearance in Grim Tales however she is seen wearing a maid outfit above her normal clothes. Controversy There is a lot of controversy about Jewel because she was included because of a fan of Bleedman paid a lot for commissions and because of the passing of his cat. For many it marked a point of the comic declining even more than it already was. The fan had the power to chance the direction of the comic to what it was before but decided he'd rather want the current editor insert his character into the story. The origin of Jewel is also a rather ambiguous one as there have been multiple origins for her and none of them have been confirmed to be canon in the comic. Trivia *Many users have said that she is Grim Junior's and Mimi's daughter. This is supported by the red scythe she wields and besides her name and the jacket she wears, she also has red skin and her outfits are mostly red and black (like what Mimi likes to wear), and she has brown hair (like Junior). Also something to be noted is the fact she has heterochromia iridum, expressing itself with her left eye being red (like Mimi's) and her right eye being blue (Junior in human form has blue eyes). *According to Griddles himself, Mimi is sterile & can't have any children, so she's considered non-canon as the daughter of the two at this point of time. Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Devil Category:Reaper Category:Half-breed Category:Comission Category:Non-Canon Category:Unappeared Character